Talk:MEIKA Hime
Its not us their aimed at. Don't forget that Japanese Vocaloids are aimed at Japanese producers. We cannot be used to judge a Japanese Vocaloid, even we have to go to the Japanese fandom to fetch data to say how popular truly a Vocaloid is. Una's different. Bare in mind she is a HQ V4 vocaloid, to be able to say "HQ" at this point for sure is something else, as post V2... Saying somethings quality is this and that is much harder to judge as you can have very reasons as the difference between LQ and HQ becomes harder to judge. Whereas in V2, the first handful of vocals were noticeably different to those that can later overall for Japanese Vocaloids. V3 was a big reset button, and even the LQ vocaloids of v3 and V4 are generally better then V2s era entirely, and though you can say for sure V Flower was a worst product then V4 Flower, you can't ness. judge or weigh it in against other Vocaloids 100%. Well other then to say it had a vocal that at least stood out in an era where that was becoming increasingly harder to do. And if I was to compare how well Flower did against Yukari... Yukari's on par with V2 era popularity, so Flower isn't up there with her at the moment. I will say, the main issue is when Internet started out in V2, they didn't have a single HQ Vocaloid in that era. They produced two LQ vocals, Gackpo and Gumi, and two MQ vocals, Lily and Ryuto. Meanwhile CFM had the Appends, Ah Software had Iroha and Yamaha had the VYs. V3 was pretty much Internets experimental era wherein they seemed to be tossing ideas out while trying to figure out what worked, introducing a brand new technique to everyone for V4, that shock up things as the Japanese Vocaloids had issues standing out at the end of V3 due to how many females there were. We wouldn't have Una without their experiments, but because of things, when producers brought Una they were expecting something much rougher around the edges I guess because it was a shock she was very good. At best I'll rank them as likely to match Flower, which puts the popularity on mid-tier. But thats fine. High tier popularity is really hard to push and freshly new Vocaloids post V2 rarely get within the top 15 within their first year at this point. This, on top of the note that since 2014, vocal synths have seen a slow decrease in popularity, with CeVIO also now competing decently with Vocaloid. In 2014, Vocaloid dive bombed in popularity by about 40%-50%, which was better then the 60% approx of UTAU... But its still not good and its not really recovered since, none of the pre-2014 vocal synths have. The only ones going up are like Synth V, but their kinda new still and haven't had time to sell what will happen. At this point either way, I'm not going to keep my hopes high of any V5 getting enough popularity because I'm trying myself not to be disappointed. But I doubt it will be the twins who do this, as the studio is still in the learning and experimenting stage of development. Baring in mind, we're talking about a period of time saying that wherein CFM have Vocaloids which are not the best of the Vocaloid franchise but are still stupid popular, so who knows.